


Iconic teenage years.

by YuiEnoshima



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basket case Kieth, Bullies, Cause heck how good would it be for them all to try dating?, Don't worry Klance is endgame, F/F, F/M, Goth - Freeform, Highschool AU, Hunk and Shay are otp, I just want a Kidge scene tbh, I will try to cater to most ships, I'm Sorry, I'm also gonna incooportae some Kieth/Lance/Pidge/Allura, ITS JUST A SLOW BURN, Jocks, KIETH LOST EVERYTHING, Lotor., M/M, Matt and Kieth aren't fully over yet, Pastel Goth, Self-Harm, Some I can't do cause of chosen plot, Suicidal characters, This is sad okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiEnoshima/pseuds/YuiEnoshima
Summary: Basically a highschool AU. I'll go into more detail when I get more chapters done.





	1. Mean Girls.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea initially came from https://oceanbri.tumblr.com/.

I

“Did you get the homework?” 

It had been one of those days, difficult to comprehend the number of people surrounding him, their voices making his ears bleed. Allura, his best friend was standing beside him as he placed the last of his textbooks back in his locker. School was officially out for the day and Lance was thankful that in a few minutes they would be out in the rainy weather where no one else was.   
With a sigh he fumbled through his bag, revealing a set of pages to her. 

“Yeah, I did” he paused for a second, wondering whether he should say his next thought. "Don’t you think Mr. Coran was being a bit weird today?” 

With a flick of her hair, Allura gave him a skeptical look, their steps in line with each other.   
“I didn’t notice anything? Maybe you’re just looking into things too much?” she gave him a small smile, placing her hand on his. 

Lance and Allura were the power goths of their grade. One was considered the bitchy goth whilst the other believed in pink being the new black. A pastel goth is what she referred to herself as. It was a strange mix, but it worked for them, being the fact that they had been best friends since primary school. 

He remembered the first time he had met her, the way she spoke about one day ruling the world and being the queen of female rights. It was such a strange thing for an 8-year-old to be so passionate about but since then, they had been attached at the hip. 

As he adjusted his beanie, they continued walking down the stairway to the front hall. The doors were getting closer with each step they took. That is, until he saw all the seniors crowding around two people, two people that were fighting. 

Everyone knew who the long-haired boy was—Lotor. He was famous around here for tearing things down, beating kids up, damaging the school rep. Those kinds of things. Lance rolled his eyes as he watched him push the new kid into the lockers. The boy just took it, no reaction appearing on his face as he slammed him into the locker again and again.   
This boy must have a death wish, he thought to himself, pulling Allura to the side, her eyes scanning the crowd with fear for the other boy. 

“We should help him Lance, he could be in serious trouble” Lance looked back, watching as the boy cowered on the ground allowing Lotor the chance to scream at him more.  
“You’re such a fucking weirdo!” he managed out- drawing out his breaths slowly. “How the hell does Shiro put up with you! Freak! Go Die, people like you should just kill themselves!” The name calling continued, leaving tears trailing down the boys pale cheeks. Everyone was laughing at him, howling with laughter as he continued to shake. ”I bet it’s why your parents gave you away! You were too much of a freak for them to even love you” the boy looked down into the ground, waiting for the last blow. However it never came, instead Lotor stood up and walked away mumbling something about him being a fucking loser. 

Shiro arrived then, parting the crowd and running to his brother, wrapping him in his arms and looking out the people around him. “You’re all pathetic! So what if he’s a little different from the rest of you” he growled out. ‘If any of you hurt him again, I will end you.” And then he was gone. The drama faded back down to gossip and laughing and that was that. 

“He’s fine.” Was all Lance said, before dragging Allura away.. He didn’t mean to seem so cruel, he just didn’t care too much about anyone else’s issues. Plus, it was resolved now. The only person he truly cared about was Allura, he would rip his nails into anyone’s throat if they hurt her, however starting something up for a random boy? No. That wasn’t his job nor did he want it to be.

They took another turn, heading towards the second exit only to run into another one of their friends and his club member. Hunk and Pidge- they were both in Mathletics together and total nerds. Him and Hunk had been friends since high school had started, when they were the only one from their old school in the class together. Pidge on the other hand was formerly known for always being by his side. “Hey Lance, hey ‘llura” he exclaimed excitedly. “See you at school tomorrow~!”

Lance just rolled his eyes at the two whilst Allura gave them a big smile, waving as they disappeared. Was he the jealous type? Yes. He unwrapped his hands from hers continuing down to the bathroom’s, so he could fix himself up. Being a boy who liked make-up was already difficult enough, being a goth in a bathroom stall with a bunch of guys was even harder. So when he walked in to see two guys already in there in the school’s blazer, he scowled

“Pfft look at this loser” laughed one of the guys from the back. Lance looked up preparing to ignore the two idiots in the stall together.   
“He may as well be gay with how he dresses” they snickered more, coming up behind him slowly. He knew what was about to happen, he had to put up with it for a year before he learnt how to stand up for himself. In one swift motion he had one pinned to the wall, digging his nails into the unsuspecting males chin, lifting him up from the floor. The glare he was giving him burning icicles into the others brown eyes. “Ï dare say, you back the fuck off before I seriously hurt you. I’ve put up with idiots like you before and they ended up in the hospital.” He paused for dramatic effect, tilting his head to the side in an innocent manner. “Do you want to end up like them too?”  
The seemingly strong boys shook their head and he let them go, smirking at his win. They were freshman it seems, no one else would have the guts to do something like that to him these days. 

He moved over to his usual spot, delving into the purse Allura had given him for his birthday, his lipstick finally in hand. A few movements and the smudges were fixed so he left. Allura was at the door waiting for him, ready to leave just as he was. 

Only one thought filled his mind as they exited the school doors. Their first day finally completed.   
This year was going to be a really fucking long year.


	2. Let you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieth has more of a

Keith’s expression was broken after the fight that had gotten attention from every passerby in the school, including his brother’s best friend. The feel of Lotor’s fists, still burning his face. All he could feel was the anger and embarrassment emanating from his core as Matt pulled him up from the floor, into a tight hug. Shiro had carried him away from the scene, to the outside of the school grounds—where more people had come to check on him.

Hypocrites he thought as they formed a circle around him, recognizing a few of the people that were cheering when he was getting beaten up a few minutes ago.

He shrugged out of his hold, faking a smile. Shiro watched him closely, training his eyes on him as he fumbled out of Matts hold, looking for any sign of hurt. The truth was, he and Matt had dated in the past--the past being they broke up a day ago, not out of spite or anything just a loss of interest in each other. However, Matt believed it was mutual. It wasn't.

Nobody else in the school knew about the relationship that had blossomed between them when he turned thirteen, only to fade away after such a long time. Kieth shook his head not wanting to remember the memories of their first date or the first time they kissed. Or even, their first time—a couple of days after his sixteenth birthday. But now, --everything had fallen in his life so quickly. First, his adoptive parents passed away leaving he and Shiro alone to fend for themselves. No other relative would take them in, so yet again they were forced to move.

So now, they live with the Holts. His ex and his ex-best friend a couple of rooms down from him.

He was forced to come to a new school, only to be bullied on the very first day. He did happen to notice two people stand out from the crowd though, one that appeared bored and the other who looked like she was about to burst through and save him right then and there. They reminded him of people who would hurt him if he got too close. Just like Matt and Katie did.  

Silence echoed throughout the room, Shiro had disappeared to do an errand for the school nurse, dragging everyone else away with him. His eyes grazed over the older boy in front of him, looking for something to say. Eventually, he just slumped in his seat deciding not to say a word.

  
Kieth felt a hand brush his hair away, tucking it behind his ear. "I was worried about you" his voice was barely a whisper, a small tear sliding down his cheek. "When I saw them hurt you, I just couldn't bear to watch...after everything that happened in the past few weeks..." he trailed off, his voice breaking with each word. The silence was gone now, replaced by the light haired boy's sobs.

Kieth's heart ached every time he spoke, his mind shutting itself off. All he could do was sit there as he cried into his chest, not knowing how to help him. Their relationship wasn't all happiness and rainbows, but things truly ended a week before-hand.

The day his mother and father got into the crash. It was in the first month of Matt getting his license, Matt had been driving at the time and a car had started speeding on the road. The only thing he remembered after that was the sound of clashing metal and then a hospital room.

Shiro threw himself in front of Matt and in turn, lost his arm- having it be replaced by technology, he himself had gained massive purple bruises up some parts of his skin. He looked like some kind of half-breed.

The Holts, however, came out clean-ish, but his parents? His parents didn't make it. Their bodies were twisted and torn…the doctors tried everything. But in the end, they died.

 The worst part though was that very same day due to a blood test, he found out that his parents weren't his real parents. He remembered sitting at Shiro's bed, looking into the abyss wondering why his real parents couldn't have him. It had been the cause of the rift between them, between all of them.

Katie never came around anymore either, she was his best friend since prep--always talking about some science project her and Hunk were doing. Keith had truly never felt so low in his life. Like nothing mattered anymore, not even Matt who was still releasing his emotions to the world.

 His hair kept falling around his face as he wailed--gripping onto Kieth as if he was the only thing left in the world. In some cases, he probably was. Shiro wasn't even talking to him anymore and Katie...Katie wouldn't even look at him. The four had broken in on themselves, the two brothers being the only ones together anymore. Shiro knew that he couldn't leave Kieth alone and for that, he was grateful.

 He knew he would always love him but he couldn't put himself through it anymore. From now on, he needed to make it clear they were just friends. Two boys who were once in love but had a rift pull them apart.

"Matt..." his voice was gentle, soothing the older boy.

Tired golden orbs looked back at him. He pulled him up so he was at face height. "We need to keep our distance..." it came out as if someone else had said it. He didn't want this, but he knew it was better for them both. He felt the other boy's hands fall to his knee's as he stood up, not looking back as he left the room.

Katie was outside the door, waiting for her brother so they could leave the school grounds. When she saw Kieth though, she turned around keeping to herself--it physically hurt when she did that.  
"Katie?" he moved toward her, she turned abruptly--running away from him before he could say anything more.

Something clicked inside him then. Maybe he was insane he thought as his legs fell beneath him, the cold floor creating waves of pain throughout his body.

He'd lost two people that he referred to as family, one that was supposed to be family and his actual family. He felt the wall against his back, as his hands fell around his throat--pressing harder and harder until he couldn't breathe. His eyes were shut, his mind focused on the pain. The tears were clear, dripping down his cheeks--his body curling into itself. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't need this anymore...

He felt his body get lighter, his mind drifting further. Within a few minutes, everything went black--the last thing he remembered seeing was a girl: with long white hair calling out to him--asking if he was okay. Then she was gone.


End file.
